


Makeshift Crown

by mrssreid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (he self harms by letting people beat him up), Anxiety, Elijah tries, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin reed's terrible anxiety, Gavin's parents were terrible guys, Hurt Gavin Reed, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RK900's name is Nines, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, idk how long this will be, im starting this right when school is starting up so idk how consistent updating will be, mature themes, reed900, rk900/gavin - Freeform, so many tags sorry, this ship is insufferable I love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssreid/pseuds/mrssreid
Summary: Gavin Reed hates androids. No one knows exactly why, but the new android in the precinct (who happened to be partnered with said android-hater) is determined to find out.Or, in other words, Gavin is messed up, and falls for our favorite asshole android.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is my first time writing for this fandom. I feel down the reed900 rabbit hole, and now I'm obsessed. also Gavin had so much opportunity in the game, but was just thrown in there as the unnecessary bully. so I decided to taint him with trauma and give him a robot boyfriend.  
> please let me know in the comments if I have any mistakes, as I barely edited this.

_ October 7, 2023, 5:30 p.m.  _

_ Gavin, _

_      We have not spoken much lately due to how busy I have been, but I’m sending you this letter with congratulations for being hired at the police department, and a gift. As you know, last year the first android passed the Turing test. My company has been developing many more androids since. Your kind boyfriend, David, emailed me about how both of you are too busy to take care of the apartment and cats and such, and how he was thinking about purchasing an android for the both of you. So I guess this is a gift to the both of you.  _ _ This android is the first of its line, so let me know if it is satisfactory. Happy birthday, brother. _

_                                                                                                                 Text me sometime, _

_                                                                                                                                     Elijah _

     Gavin rolled his eyes at the almost mechanical nature of the letter and lifted his eyes up to meet the AP200. He took in the features of its face, and silently applauded his half-brother for how real he made it look. It had light eyes and blond hair, and a thin face. 

     Gavin stepped back. “Well come on in, then...” he trailed off.

     It picked up on the social cue, surprising Gavin. “You can name me, Mr. Reed. If you do not wish to, then you can call me AP200,” the android explained with a smile. 

     Gavin furrowed his brows. “Right,” he clipped out, closing the door behind the blond. “So how do I do that?” 

     He turned to look at it as it responded, “You say my model number, ask me to register my name, and then name me.” 

     Forehead creasing, Gavin thought of what to call the android. “Alright, then. AP200, register name: Jack.”

     “My name is Jack,” the android repeated with another smile. 

     “Well, Jack, let’s introduce you to David, then.” 

 

* * *

 

_ February 10, 2030, 7:50 p.m. _

     “David, are you fuckin’ crazy? I’m not doing that shit with an android!” Gavin hissed at his boyfriend.

     “Oh come on, babe, it will be fun! And the thing can’t say no, can it?” David responded. 

     “He has been living with us for years! How can you say something like that?” Gavin answered, anger creeping into his voice. “He probably doesn’t even have parts like that.” Gavin glanced at the android that had his back turned to the arguing couple. He probably couldn’t hear them, because he was an older model, but he still tried to keep his voice at a whisper. 

     “Oh I  _ know _ he does, Gavin,” David responded, also flicking his gaze towards Jack, but with something akin to hunger in his eyes. 

     Gavin took a moment to process that. When it hit him, he stepped back. “You’ve slept with him?” he asked, hurt laced in his tone. 

     “I have. Your brother supplied it with everything we needed, remember?” the older man replied.

     Gavin felt tears well in his eyes, and he fought to not let them fall. “When?” he asked harshly. “How many fucking times?” 

     David turned back to him, a twisted smirk in place. “Everytime you work late. I get lonely, baby,” he said, taking a step towards Gavin. 

     He takes another step back. “I’ve started working late when I got promoted. That was months ago, you prick!” He couldn’t stop the tear that fell, or the crack in his voice. 

     “I was going to tell you-”

     “Get out,” Gavin interrupted, his voice shaking with anger.

     “What?”

     “I said to fucking get out! Are your ears not working?! Or did you fuck him so hard that they stopped working?!” Gavin yelled.

     “Now is that any way to treat your boyfriend?” David responded, his voice rising as well.

     “No! You’re not my fucking boyfriend anymore-you lost that privilege when you put your dick in that sack of plastic! We’re through, get out of my fuckin’ house, you asshole!” Gavin screamed, pushing David towards the door. 

     His eyes immediately darkened. “Oh you should not have done that,  _ sweetheart _ . Jack! Get in here!” Gavin started backing away, towards the door where he kept his gun. 

     “May I help you, Mr. Tyler?” Jack spoke when he entered the room. 

     “Yes you can, Jackie,” David started, false cheerfulness in his voice. “Hold Gavin down on the couch, we’re going to have some fun with him.”

     “Sir-” the android’s eyebrows were furrowed, and his LED flashed a bright yellow.

     “ _ Now _ , you hunk of metal!”

     Gavin tried to dash away, but Jack was quicker, and grabbed his arm. “Let go of me, you plastic prick!” 

     “I’m sorry, but Mr. Tyler has requested-”

     “Fuck you! Let me go!” Gavin screamed again, desperation crawling in his voice, as the AP200 forced him onto the couch, and David started to approach him. 

     “Be quiet!” David hissed, and pulled his fist back, and brought it back down with full force, hitting Gavin square in the jaw. Gavin groaned in pain, and David spoke in his ear, “This will be fun, Gavin.” 

 

* * *

 

_ February 11, 2030, 5:30 a.m. _

     When Gavin woke up, he thought that everything had just been some hellish nightmare. But when he opened his eyes, and saw blood stains on the floor, and Jack sitting with its back pressed against the wall, with a blank stare, and LED spinning a steady, bright red, he knew it was real.

     Ignoring the pain that rippled through his body, Gavin sat up and looked at his body. His clothes were ripped to practical shreds, and his body was covered in bruises, bitemarks, and blood. There were large handprint of his hips, that stung when he poked them in shock.

     He glanced at Jack, and images of it holding him down, David forcing it to do things to him flashed in his mind. Gavin felt bile rise in his throat, and hot tears well in his eyes. Still ignoring the pain that it caused him, the detective stood up and limped slowly to his room. Before he stepped out of the room, though, he gave the android instructions. “Call the police. Tell them Detective Reed needs to report a crime, and to come to this address as soon as fucking possible.”

     The android’s LED flashed yellow, but it didn’t look up. “Yes, sir.”

     Gavin felt white hot anger flash in his body, but it quickly deflated when it was replaced with pain. He limped to his drawers, and pulled one open, subconsciously noticing that the skin on his knuckles was split open and coated with dried blood, and his wrists had angry red handprints on them, also coated with blood. At least I fought back, he thought while carefully picking out an oversized shirt that was made out of a light material, boxers, and sweatpants. He already dreaded the thought of pulling those on. He set them down on the counter in the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. 

     It was safe to say he looked like shit. He had a black eye, his neck had two large handprints on it, a large purple and yellow bruise spread the whole length of the left side of his jar, and he had two gashes on his face: one just above his lip, and one across the bridge of his nose, both still caked in blood. He sighed, and suddenly the doorbell rang. I guess it has perks living so close to the station, he thought as he hobbled to the door.

     When he opened it, he was met with Chris, who was looking down at his phone. “This better be important, Reed, because I was supposed to be heading home-” he looked up then, and stopped, his eyes widening in shock. 

     “There has been a crime,” Gavin stated, his voice rough and monotone.

     “Holy shit, what happened?!” Chris responded, taking a step forward. 

     Gavin full-bodied flinched, and backed away immediately. “Interview the android, I have to take a shower,” the bloodied man responded in lieu of answering, and went as fast as he could to the bathroom, ignoring the calls that followed him throughout the trashed apartment. 

     He turned on the shower, and stripped of his clothes as carefully as he could. After stepping into the shower, he let his body work on autopilot as his mind finally caught up with what happened. His eyes started to blur as he stared at the pink water swirling down the drain, and once the water was completely clear, he pressed his back to the shower wall, slid down, and sobbed. Horrible, wretched sobbing sounds filled the small bathroom as Gavin released everything in him.  

  
  



	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets a surprise at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by my best friend, who's @hocksetter on Tumblr. She's amazing, so give her a follow!

_ February 9, 2039, 6:00 a.m.  _

     Gavin knew the day was going to be terrible from the moment he woke up. He had been visited by the Nightmare again, and that was always a bad omen. He had been having it more and more as of late; he suspected it was because the Date was steadily approaching. 

     He always drew into himself whenever the Date approached. He became less of an asshole, but that was only because he went out of his way to make sure he didn’t have to talk to anybody. Only Fowler and Chris knew when and what the Date was, and each year Fowler let him have the day off. 

     The current year was different, however, as he was investigating a missing 6-year-old girl by the name of Caroline Winters. Spending a day drinking himself into oblivion would be wasting time Caroline did not have. 

     He groaned and shoved the covers back, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He turned off his alarm and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Gavin made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee pot and then took a shower.

 

* * *

 

_ 6:30 a.m. _

     When Gavin stepped into the precinct, he felt...off. It was similar to the feeling one would get while watching a horror movie, like they knew something was about to happen because the music either went silent or started to pick up. The “music” for him was the odd occurrence of heads looking up and eyes lingering on him as he passed desks. It made him squirm uncomfortably, but he was too exhausted to do much else; this case was draining him.

     When he made it to his desk, he sat down, only to quickly get to his feet again. Gavin hurried to went the break room, trying to escape the suffocating gazes of the other officers. He subtly checked his reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall to see if there was anything on his face or in his teeth, just to be met with a blank stare and deep purple bags under his eyes. He sighed and turned away, heading for the coffee machine.

     Gavin sat back down at his desk and took a sip of his fourth cup of coffee in just an hour. He was about to turn on his computer when his name rang out: “Reed! My office, now!”

     He flinched, contemplating whether or not to ignore the command. However, with a heavy sigh, he decided to stand up and go to Fowler’s office. 

     Opening the door, Gavin started to ask, “Captain, if this is what I think it’s about then-” only to stop abruptly when he looked up and noticed someone sitting in one of the chairs in front of Fowler’s desk. Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed as he inched forward, trying to get a better look at the man. 

     What he saw shocked him: the man looked eerily similar to the other android in the building, Connor. The only differences were that it had a white coat on instead of Connor’s black one, it sat up straighter, had a more intense look about him, and its eyes were a pale, piercing blue. Those eyes sent chills down his spine, and they were currently glancing over Gavin’s body, analyzing him.

     “The fuck?” Was the eloquent phrase that escaped his lips. Gavin tore his eyes away from Not-Connor. “There’s two of them?”

     Fowler sighed. “Gavin, this is RK900. He is going to be joining us today.” 

     Gavin shook his head and massaged his temples, trying to soothe the headache that was fast approaching.  _ Great, now I have to deal with another Connor _ , he thought to himself. “What does this have to do with me?” 

     Fowler let out another sigh. “He is going to be your partner.” 

     “No,” Gavin responded instantly. If he were less tired, and everything wasn’t suddenly dizzy, he told himself he would’ve had a different reaction. One with more yelling and cursing, he imagined. “I don’t need a partner, and I’m not working with an android.” 

     “No, you don’t, but we have nowhere else to put him,” the older man replied. “I’m sorry, I know this month is tough-”

     “Don’t,” Gavin snarled at him. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

     “Gavin-”

     He cut him off again, “No! Captain I can’t.” He met Fowler’s eyes, determination in his own. “I  _ can’t _ ,” it came out more desperate than he hoped it would. 

     The Captain was taken aback. He expected screaming, and cursing, maybe even violence. He expected Gavin to lash out at RK900. He did not expect the hopeless tone that the detective took on. 

     “If I may,” the android finally spoke up. “From speaking to different people in the precinct, I have gathered that you don’t particularly like androids. I think your attitude towards my kind is ridiculous and that you need to get over yourself. I’m not here to steal your job, and I’m not here to put up with childish bullshit.” 

     Gavin glanced at the android, suddenly so dizzy that he had to sit down. 

     “Fuck off.” He looked back at Fowler. “ _ Please _ , Captain. You know I can’t do this. Why does it have to be me? Of all the people in this precinct?” 

     RK900’s LED flashed yellow at that statement. All the information he had received told him that Gavin should have been should have been cursing him out at the moment, but he just looked tired and was essentially begging the captain to not be partners with him. 

     “Gavin, you’re all that is available. I’m sorry but it has to be you,” the Captain responded, looking guilty. 

     The detective placed his head in his hands, and his elbows on the table. “When does he start?”  _ He? _ Gavin thought to himself.  _ When is the last time I referred to an android as a _ He _? _

     “Today,” was RK900’s clipped response. Even if his curiosity was piqued by the shorter man, he was getting tired of him speaking as if RK900 wasn’t there. 

     “You’re dismissed, Detective. If I hear that you have laid even a finger on this android, I  _ will _ write you up. No matter your flimsy excuse,” Fowler informed him, then promptly put on his glasses and started looking through the folders on his desk. Gavin groaned and got to his feet to exit the room, flinching when he noticed that the android was following him. 

    He headed to his desk, firmly in denial about the figure that loomed over his shorter frame. Gavin inwardly groaned when he realized that RK900 was going to sit in the vacant desk next to his, and outwardly groaned when he actually did. The android looked less than impressed when Gavin glanced at him. The detective quickly looked away and brought the now lukewarm coffee to his lips, cheeks heating up when he realized that the taller figure was still looking at him. “What?” he asked defensively after he had swallowed. 

     “You intrigue me,” RK900 responded. 

     Despite his instincts telling him that he should have been screaming, he raised a scarred eyebrow-from the bar fight he’d been involved in on the Date the year previous-and put down his coffee cup. “Why is that, tin can?” 

     RK900 rolled his eyes,  _ actually rolled his damn eyes _ , at the name, but explained, “Everyone told me you would behave horribly to me. Aside from not wanting to be my partner just because I’m an android, you’re not as bad as they say.” His LED flashed yellow as he said this.

     “Well if you had arrived before the revolution, or if I wasn’t so fucking exhausted because of the case I’m working on, our little meeting in Fowler’s office would have gone much differently,” Gavin answered, running his hand through his hair and letting out a bone-weary sigh once he finished. “Also, calling you RK900 all the time is going to be a lot of work. Do you have another name?” 

     The android’s LED went back to a pulsing blue. “The RK800 you know, and his partner, Lieutenant Anderson, call me Nines,” he replied. 

     Suddenly Gavin was reminded of the time he met Jack, his AP200, and he suddenly tasted bile in his mouth. He looked away and cleared his throat. “Nines, okay.” 

     In the corner of his eye, he saw Nines open his mouth to say something, but before he could, Chris came to stand in from of Gavin’s desk. “Reed? There’s a woman here to see you.” 

     The day only got worse from there. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines is here!
> 
> come talk to me over on Tumblr, @littlepolypan !!
> 
> (comments and kudos inspire me to write, and are always lovely to receive!)

**Author's Note:**

> poor Gavin.
> 
> come talk to me over on my Tumblr, @littlepolypan !! 
> 
> (comments and kudos inspire me to write btw!!)


End file.
